


Years in Tranquility

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Inquisitor Lynn [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily





	Years in Tranquility

Days blend together for Lynn as she works in the stock room. She is stared at by the mages that need supplies, some with pity, others disgust. Lynn doesn't try to comfort them, she has no concept of emotions or how to make others feel better. She used to know how to, but it has been lost to her. Each night, a different Templar comes in to use her, as the Knight-Commander did. One of the healers made the reasonable decision to sterilize her, so that she could not get pregnant. Lynn wonders if she would have wanted to have a baby, if she were not a mage, and ultimately decides that it isn't a logical to think about such things.

 

Years pass, and the Templars eventually get bored with her, deciding to go after other mages, who soon join her in the stocks, the brand freshly affixed to their foreheads. Some nights, a few Templars come in and spend the night using the handful of tranquil women.

 

One night, she hears the Templars talking about the circles being dissolved, and debating if they should take their tranquil pets with them. They begin to annul the circle that night, starting with the children and apprentices. Evelyn comes running into the stock room, and grabs Lynn's hand. "What are you doing?" Lynn asks, as she is pulled into a closet.

"I'm trying to save us both." The woman who was her best friend replies. Evelyn faces her, and gently touches the mark. "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"I was a danger as a mage, they have released me from my sin." Lynn watches the other woman stare at her in disbelief.

"You were never a danger, you were one of the best mages in the circle, only the First Enchanter was better."

"Any and every mage can be possessed." Lynn replies, "More mages should want to have their sin removed from them. There is a certainty in tranquility." Evelyn shakes her head and cries quietly. The door opens and a Templar steps into the closet. Evelyn puts herself between him and Lynn. A sneer forms on his lips and he pushes Evelyn to the ground. He wraps his hands around her throat and chokes her. Lynn watches as Evelyn struggles, to reach for something to hit the Templar with, to gouge his eyes out, but he is much stronger than she. Evelyn's hits become weaker and weaker, until her arms drop. The Templar looks up at Lynn. He stands up and steps over the body of the mage as he unlaces his trousers. 

"On your hands and knees." Lynn does what she is told, but before he can use her, she hears him scream. A smell of burning flesh filled her nostrils. The Templar's body fell behind her, and a hand reaches out to her, helping her stand.


End file.
